


I got you, save in my hands

by galaxhyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i love china line, it's based on that vid of svt watching vids from their families on a concert, they're not even my otp but they make me weak#, this isn't even romantic tbh, this one-shot made my heart feel warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxhyun/pseuds/galaxhyun
Summary: Junhui and Minghao aren't known for crying, but everyone needs to tear up once in a while.





	I got you, save in my hands

Crying wasn’t a thing Junhui was used to.

He had never been the crying type, not because he pretended to be tough but because tears won’t come out of his eyes even if he wanted too. The guys started calling him _rock_ just to tease and Jun never really minded.

He cried sometimes, it wasn’t like he was emotionless, but not that often, not when he was supposed to and definitely, not in front of the members.

He was like that; it was his personality, the way he had always been. And it had never bothered him until this day. Because there were 11 young boys on the hotel lobby, sobbing their hearts out, crying to their phones and telling their parents how much they meant to them.

Of course Junhui had called his own parents, telling them that the video had moved his heart a lot, that he missed them and thanked them for always supporting him and the guys. He had smiled widely and told his mother how she meant his entire world, how her laugh will never fail in making him happy; he had told his dad how amazing he was, how he could feel his love even with an ocean between them.

When he hanged up, his eyes were dry. The last time he had thought about his mum he had, indeed, cried. He missed her so much; he misses her sweet voice, her amazing cooking, he missed **her.** He also missed his father and, more than anything in the whole world, he missed his younger brother. He hated the fact that he was losing the time he could be enjoying together with that little brat. He hated the fact that every time they met, his brother was 5cm taller and had learned a lot of things he could have taught him.

He shoved the phone he had been holding for way too long on his back pocket and stared up. Mingyu’s face was wetter than the ocean, screaming to his mother how much he loved her and screaming to his phone because, apparently, it wasn’t working correctly. Jihoon was sitting on one of the small couches, holding the cell against his ear and nodding while tears decorated his cheeks. It was weird because, even though they were the same age, the shorter male would always seemed older than Junhui, scolding him and patting his back like a proud dad when he did something correctly. Hansol had hugged his own knees; he had also finished his call and was now sobbing silently. Wonwoo called Junhui while whipping his tears away.

 “Jun, have you seen Hao? My phone was working as bad as Gyu’s so he lent me his,” his voice sounded small and the older couldn’t resist from grabbing his shoulder and squeeze it a little.

“I’ll go to our room and see if he’s there,” he smiled and took the phone from Wonwoo’s hand.

He shared room with Soonyoung, Joshua and, obviously, Minghao. Their friends seem to have this idea that was at the dorm or at the hotels, their china line couldn’t be on different rooms.

Jun had never really question it, maybe because it made sense to have the foreigners together, but Minghao will always ask _why?_ Why is it me and Jun-hyung all the time? Why do we have to share a room all the time? Why can’t I be with Mingyu or Jeonghan-hyung?

He knew Hao was inside the room even before entering. He didn’t bother knocking; it was his room as well.

Minghao was sat on his bed, looking at the floor. Jun could hear his sobs even though they were almost inexistent.

The thing about Minghao was that he cried more than Jun, but not that much more. Though the years, all the members had seen Hao cry, mostly because he missed his family. But, unlike Junhui, he’ll also cry when he was feeling frustrated. If he couldn’t pull off a choreography he had been working on for weeks, if he couldn’t make Soonyoung or Jihoon listen to the idea he had been thinking for a long time, he’d sometimes break into crying and screaming simultaneously. He didn’t do it often, just when he reached his limit, and he’ll end up apologizing automatically for disrespecting his elders.

“What is it, hyung?”

He voice was different, not like Wonwoo’s that sounded small. When Minghao cried, his voice turned husky and expressionless. Jun hated it, he really did. Hao wasn’t the sweetest around him, but they were really good friends so hearing him like that made his heart hurt.

“Here,” he took a sit next to him. “Wonwoo gave me your phone.”

“Thanks,” he simply said, taking his cell and throwing it behind his body. The sound it made at colliding in between the bed and the wall make it clear to the older that, if it hadn’t had a case, it’d have broken.

They sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Jun loved to help his friend and hated to see him like this, but also knew that he couldn’t say anything that will cheer him up.

Sometimes, when Minghao was sad, he turned into an angry machine, threating Junhui like crap. He didn’t mind because after a while, the younger while came running to apologize and offer to buy him something. Jun knew that that was Minghao’s personality; he had grown used to it.

But this time, Minghao looked broken. He had obviously been crying there, alone, for a while. If Jun recalled correctly, they had arrive around an hour ago and he hadn’t seen his friend since they walked out of the car.

Hao’s grey hair was a bit messy, maybe because he’ll always slide his finger throw it when he cried, his eyes were red and swollen and Jun’s breath stopped for a second.

“Hao,” he tried to use the sweetest voice he could do, but the other boy just shook his head, letting him know it wasn’t the time to talk.

So he stopped talking.

His mouth wasn’t the only thing he could move. He put up his arm, slowly wrapping Minghao’s shoulders. The younger almost jumped and Jun understood. They were friends, they care for each other but they didn’t have a touchy friendship, well, not a really touchy friendship. They hugged sometimes or Hao will rest on Jun’s lap while he caressed his head, but just a few times and, the last one, never in front of anyone else.

But the younger’s surprise lasted for barely a second, as he hugged his hyung back, throwing him to the bed, because Jun didn’t resist, and started crying again.

The mere sound made Junhui’s stomach flip in pain. Listening to Hao crying will always make him suffer and start to think that he wanted to be there to protect him forever.

The thing with their friendship was that they were close, of course they were, but they weren’t as close as everyone thought they were.

So, obviously, Jun wasn’t sure what to do. He had tried to calm Hao before, but never alone, never by touching him so much, never been this close; he was lost.

Minghao had buried his face on the older’s chest, wetting his shirt with tears and make-up and making the noises sound lower. Jun grabbed Hao’s face and pulled it up even before his mind could realize he had moved. 

“Hao,” he tried again. “You miss home, don’t you?” he had changed to Chinese on purpose, maybe this way, Minghao will open up to him. They didn’t usually use their native language because it was rude, you know, nobody else could understand.

But, from time to time, Jun will slide some into their conversations. A hello, a goodbye or maybe a simple expressions were enough because he knew it will never fail in making the younger smile.

And, if there was something he really liked in this world, was Minghao’s smile. He wasn’t sure why, but it made his heart warm, completing a part of him he didn’t know it was missing. Hao had that power over him, making him smile or feel miserable.

“I do,” he answered, looking at the wall, not meeting Junhui’s eyes. He was still sobbing quietly. “But don’t you?”

Jun shrugged, moving a hand from Minghao’s cheek and whipping a tear away.

Another thing he really liked about his friend was his eyes, always fully alert, waiting for something to happen. But they could also be soft and sweet, curving into half-moons when he laughed. He liked them best without contacts, because he could read them perfectly, understanding what was going on inside Minghao’s head.

“No when I’m with you, you feel like home.”

And he meant it. They weren’t best friends, they weren’t the closest, but Minghao made Jun feel at home. His voice, his smell, his laugh, the language they share, everything about him brought Junhui back to a place. No, not a place. It wasn´t like he made him feel back in China, it was more like a state of mine. Hao made him fell like he did when he was younger, yes, in China, yes, but Minghao didn’t resemble their home country, he resemble moments that made Junhui love China, moments like when he hanged around a cute dog his neighbor used to have, when he went to the Korean restaurant, when he came back from school with no homework, when his mum made him breakfast.

“I do?”

Jun moved his head slightly so they were looking at each other.

“You’ve always done.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is a thing i wrote for a friend because we were both having too much svt feels... it's the first time i write about them and well, i think is cute? maybe is shit lol who knows 
> 
> thanks for reading, it means a lot ♡


End file.
